1. Fields of the Invention
This invention is directed to a sealing construction for a casing, more particularly to an improved watertight sealing construction for a casing of an electric shaver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known prior sealing construction for a casing for an electric shaver is such that a sealing member in the form of an O-ring is interposed between a pair of associated casing members which are screwed together to provide a watertight seal therebetween, preventing the entry of water in the casing composed of two casing members. Such a sealing member is generally made of an elastic material such as rubber or the like and is designed to abut against generally flat-shaped sealing surfaces of the respective casing members. It has been found, however, in this prior sealing construction, that the sealing member when incorporated in the casing is likely to be deformed to such an extent as to decrease the effectiveness of the seal, thus lowering the sealing performance and allowing the entry of the water into the casing to damage thereby the contents of the casing.